Quand la tension est à son comble
by Alounet
Summary: Quand Finn et Jesse s'échangent une poignée de main juste avant les Nationales, Jesse ressent bien la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux... Slash M très justifié Jesse/Finn.


**Titre** : Quand la tension est à son comble

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M (très justifié)

**Catégorie** : Romance / Sexe

**Couple** : Finn/Jesse

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash ! Enfin c'est surtout assez violent en fait !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Voici un nouveau défi cadeau pour ma Soniania... Cette fois-ci, un couple jamais encore utilisé par ma plume : Jesse/Finn, en reprenant ce court échange de l'épisode 21 et ce qui en découle... Je tiens à préciser que c'est très citronné, avec beaucoup d'épices... Donc euh... Attention au rating et aux lectrices averties d'accord ? (voir même les lecteurs !).

* * *

-Bonne chance aujourd'hui.

-Toi aussi.

Je crois qu'on aurait pu se dire :

-Je te hais, échec humain.

-Moi aussi, va crever.

Cela aurait eu le même effet tellement la tension était palpable entre nous. Mais alors que je m'éloignais de lui, je me disais que j'avais plutôt eu envie d'entendre :

-J'ai envie de toi connard.

-Ta gueule, moi aussi.

Parce que cet imbécile d'Hudson avait beau être un dadet ignare et complètement stupide, j'aurais pu tuer pour être à la place de Rachel. Déjà parce que celle-ci possède un talent incomparable qui rendrait jaloux n'importe qui mais aussi parce qu'elle sortait avec ce putain de sexy de Finn.

Quoi ? J'ai dit qu'il était sexy ? Le stress des Nationales n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi, je me mets à délirer et à penser n'importe quoi.

Mais alors, pourquoi en regardant les New Directions faire le show, les yeux ne sont-ils rivés que sur Finn ? Tiens je l'appelle Finn, et pas juste Hudson, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je me torture l'esprit comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Les Nationales sont terminées, on est arrivé deuxième. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, les New Directions nous ont totalement écrasé. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense en étant allongé dans mon lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Je regardais le plafond tout en me demandant ce que je ferais l'année prochaine et c'est là qu'on frappa à ma porte. Agacé qu'on puisse venir me déranger, je me levais pour aller ouvrir et je tombais sur ce géant de Finn Hudson.

-T'es venu te vanter de ta victoire ? demandais-je d'un ton sec.

-Non, m'avait-il simplement répondu. Je peux entrer ?

J'hésitais un instant. Au fond de moi, j'aurais du l'envoyer balader en l'insultant mais pour une raison obscure, je me décalais tout simplement lui ouvrant la voie pour qu'il entre dans ma chambre.

La porte refermée, je m'appuyais contre le mur, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

-Vous avez assuré, si vous aviez gagné, vous l'auriez largement mérité.

-Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas. Autre chose ?

-Je sais ce que tu as fait pour Rachel, tu es allé défendre sa place pour NYADA. Et... C'est vachement sympa de ta part.

Alors Finn était au courant, j'aurais dû être plus discret :

-Mouais.

Je m'approchais du mini-bar, l'ouvrant et sortant une bouteille de vodka. Je me servais un verre tout en désignant la bouteille à Finn pour s'avoir s'il voulait que je le serve, il me répondit par la négative.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne réussira que lorsqu'elle sera loin de toi ?

-Je sais, m'avait-il répondu conscient de cela.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas partir ?

-J'attends le bon moment.

Il n'était pas si bête que ça finalement, il savait que son couple avec elle n'avait aucun avenir. Je buvais mon verre tout en regardant de haut en bas le jeune homme face à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était hot derrière ses airs de nigaud. Comment réagirait-il si je l'embrassais ? Une seule façon de le savoir.

Je posais mon verre et m'approchais de façon très féline jusqu'à lui. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, usant de mon regard sensuel. Finn ne bougea pas, me regardant surpris, ne sachant pas ce que j'allais faire :

-Qu'est-ce...

-J'ai envie de toi. Et toi aussi t'en as envie.

Finn eut un mouvement de recul et répondit, légèrement énervé :

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je... Tu es gay ?

-Peu importe ce que je suis, lui répondis-je en m'approchant à nouveau de lui pour finir par le plaquer contre le mur, la distance nous séparent étant minime.

-Je... Je suis pas attiré par les mecs tu sais ? Y'a déjà eu tout ce truc avec Kurt et...

Je posais un doigt sur la bouche de Finn pour le faire taire :

-Tu ne vas pas me comparer avec lui ? Je suis pas dix fois plus sexy que lui ?

-Je...

Finn bégayais, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-On s'est toujours détesté parce qu'on a jamais crevé l'abcès.

-Tu crois que c'est en couchant ensemble que...

Pour le faire enfin taire, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Le bougre était réticent et je devais me lever sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. J'essayais de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres avec ma langue - difficilement - et je finissais par y parvenir. J'avais gagné. Finn le rendait mon baiser, jouant à son tour avec ma langue, fermant ses yeux et profitant de l'instant présent.

Toute cette tension accumulée au cours des années se consumait par cette échange sauvage qui nous trahissait. Finn me repoussa alors violemment, avant de me regarder ébahit.

J'étais persuadé sur l'instant qu'il allait me frapper, me mettre un point, m'hurler dessus, m'insulter et partir. Et je crois sincèrement que ça lui a traversé l'esprit, mais il resta, énervé tout de même, et me poussant sur le lit.

Je tombais à la renverse, sur le dos, tandis qu'Hudson enlevait sa chemise et me regardait avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas : viril et sauvage.

-Hum. Tu te lâches on dirait ?

-Tais toi qu'on en finisse.

Il venait de s'allonger sur moi, attaquant à nouveau mes lèvres avec rage et avec envie. Il me mordillait légèrement, sa main droite se promenant sur mon corps et déboutonnant maladroitement ma chemise. Bientôt, nos deux corps torse nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, déchargeant en nous de nouvelles pulsions toujours aussi animales.

Je fis basculer ce géant afin qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et que je puisse être à nouveau en position de dominer la situation. Ma main s'amusait à jouer avec ses tétons tandis que l'autre descendait plus bas pour commencer à palper l'épaisseur qui se cachait sous son pantalon.

Finn me regardait, suppliant d'accélérera les choses. Je devais lui obéir et défit sa braguette tout en ouvrant son pantalon pour enfin voir apparaître son boxer. Ma main jouait avec son sexe par dessus tandis que je me baissais pour l'embrasser à nouveau, de façon plus sensuelle.

Mais lui ne voulait pas de sensualité, il voulait juste dégager tout son ressentit, juste un acte bestial. Je descendis alors, embrassant tout son corps, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec son membre viril, qui dépassait du boxer. Ce dernier bout de tissu rejoignit le reste au sol, alors que j'enlevais également mon pantalon et mon caleçon afin de me retrouver dans la même position que mon nouvel amant.

Face à moi, ce sexe se dressait fièrement et me narguait. Car oui, Finn Hudson était plutôt bien membré, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu sa taille. Alors que j'admirais la partie la plus intime du garçon, celui-ci, toujours allongé, m'attrapa la tête et me força à m'approcher d'avantage.

Me laissant faire, je sortis ma langue pour jouer délicatement avec le plus gros bout de son jouet et, rapidement, j'entreprenais de l'aspirer complètement pour lui arracher des cris de plaisir que, je suis sur, jamais Rachel n'aurait réussit à avoir.

Je prenais de plus en plus d'aise avec le corps de Finn et ce dernier se montrait réellement impatient. Il se redressa, m'attrapant par les épaules, et me jetant sur le lit. Ma tête, enfouit dans les coussins, les fesses relevées, je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait.

Hudson n'avait aucune envie d'être tendre avec moi, je n'étais pas sa petite-amie, juste le moyen pour lui de vider tout ce qu'il avait envie de relâcher. Je le vis du coin de l'œil jouer avec son sexe, pour le placer là ou il devait être.

Alors que Finn entrait en moi sans ménagement, je criais de douleur, tellement sa puissance pouvait se montrer dévastatrice. Il ne s'occupait pas de moi, il me donnait ce que j'avais envie, s'amusant du "mal" qu'il pouvait me faire par la même occasion. Je l'avais cherché et je le laissais donc aller et venir en moi avec force et avec rage.

Heureusement pour moi, lorsque ma propre intimité se fut habitué à ce nouveau traitement, ce fut du plaisir que je ressentais. Les mains d'Hudson me tenaient par les hanches, et rapidement je compris ce qui allait se produire. Finn allait me féconder, sans aucune conscience des risques qu'il prenait. Je voulais l'arrêter, mais j'en fus incapable. Ce dernier se laissa aller et une chaleur que je connaissais bien m'envahit de l'intérieur.

Je m'écroulais sur le lit, tandis que Finn était toujours debout, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire. Je reprenais mon souffle, me tournant sur le dos pour le regarder :

-Waouh. T'es plutôt sauvage non ?

-Tais toi. Si tu en parle à qui que ce soit...

-Relax, personne ne saura. Tu veux pas rester un peu pour...

-Non.

Finn était en train de remettre son pantalon, ramassa sa chemise et tenta de la reboutonner au mieux. Je le regardais faire, un petit pincement au cœur. J'avais apprécié ce moment et je n'aurais pas dit non pour recommencer, mais Finn n'accepterait jamais.

-Merci, lui disais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait pour ouvrir la porte.

Il s'arrêta un instant, me tournant le dos :

-Je ne suis pas gay mais... Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver.

Je savais qu'il avait envie de me dire qu'il avait aimé ça, il ne le ferait pas, par fierté, mais je le savais tout de même. Finn quitta ma chambre et je ne le revis plus jamais.


End file.
